Celestine
Celestine is an Angel from The Aether. She's the mother to Buero and husband to the deceased Leon. Being a naturally agreeable person, she heavily dislikes fighting and arguments, and thus simply seeks to avoid conflicts and protect those she care for in her motherly ways. Personality Celestine is a naturally caring and motherly person, yet also very agreeable and heavily dislikes conflict of any kind. Therefore she seeks to remain as positive as she can, even through trying times. Despite the Aethers culture and policies, Celestine is not one to treat Non-angels with disdain, but due to her cultural upbringing, she will still look down upon them while showing her affectionate, motherly ways. Therefore it is not uncommon for her to treat people that are not angels almost like pets. However, she has no malicious intent behind said action, even if it can be degrading. She is however a great listener. She does not often talk about her own problems, usually shying away from talking about it, but will eagerly offer advice or hugs to those that might need it in trying times. Her unwillingness to discuss her own issues have been growing stronger following the death of her husband, as she has grown mentally unstable due to suddenly being made a (relatively for angels) young widow. Thus if her diseased husband is to be brought up, or if anyone hits a bit too close to home, she is likely to let loose her bottled up and suppressed emotions. Story Celestine herself is a rather average angel woman. She was brought up in the average, Angel family and lived that live as a happy angel. Her inability to handle conflict has made her very malleable over the course of her live though, thus leading to her having great obedience towards The Aethers goverment. She wholeheartedly believes that simply following their orders will lead to a happier society, and so she found herself a husband that shared the same views, Leon Hesfer. The two of them settled down in their own home, and eventually had a child that they named Buero. Celestine from then on lived as a house-mother, while her husband provided for both her and her child, and eventually Buero grew from a baby to a kid, and from a kid to a teen. Celestine had noticed his rebellious tendencies, but avoided conflict even with her own son, and decided to instead comfort him, ensuring that no matter what happened, she would always be there for him, and always be his mother. That statement was challenged as Buero got himself into more and more trouble, and eventually ended up being punished by the authorities for his actions. Celestine was devestated, her own son, a criminal? Yet, at the same time her love for him was too great to scold him. As punishemnt, Buero was sent into an Aether suffocation Chamber. When Buero finally returned home, Celestine was devestaed, and could only embrace her child and do her best to keep him safe and to keep him happy. But, Buero at this point had already permanently changed. The Aether had hurt him, and his mother too. And so he decided to have revenge. Bueros desire for revenge against The Aether ended up in the accidental and unfortunate killing of Celestines husband, and so her motherly love for her son was again challenged as neither husband or child ever came back home, and she was left a lonely widow. Society condemned their family, Celestine was mocked and ridiculed. To have given birth to something as dark and something as unruly, disgusting and savage as a son willing to murder his own father? The public pressure and the loss of both husband and son was too much for her, and she snapped. She spent several days crying and mourning over her losses, and now lives a lonely live, scarred all while still being ridiculed and shamed publically by those in the Aether she once lived among happily. Magic To be written Battle Properties This is a list of properties Celestine has that applies to battle, such as her typing among other things. Type: Fairy/Water Weak to: Poison, Grass, Electric Resists: Fire, Bug, Fighting, Water, Ice, Dark Immune to: Dragon Category:Characters Category:Non-Natives Category:Celestials